The Unknown Truth
by Kagoha
Summary: typo's fixed, grammer better, a ton of other stuff aswell. but i will not load the fixed view untill i fix them all.
1. The Prophecy

1A/N: must I say this when you all know that I don't own ANY of the Harry Potter people?...well I guess I just did.. Ironic huh?

**The Unknown Truth**

**Chap.1**

**The Prophecy**

In ancient times, the most powerful mages came together, In a Place of Power. To read the stars, to find the way to become the one of ultimate magic. This gift of magic was undying, unwavering, and everlasting. The mage's read in the stars that the way to become the ultimate one, is it fine something as undying, unwavering, and everlasting as the magic it self.

As the mage's read the stars they found another prophecy. The second prophecy said, "Travelers of other lands, shall protect ones of their blood." This prophecy baffled the mages. Their pages wrote it on a scroll and put it away. Several which's and wizards tried to be come the one that was foretold, but failed and died in the process. The council of elders banded anyone from trying to gain that gift, when to many good people died.

For hundreds of years the prophecy and scroll were keep a secret, until they were forgotten. More time went by and the scroll with the two prophecies lay in a chamber with nothing but dust. Lost in time and nothing would seem that the prophecies would found and read ever again. But something happen that the stars them self did not see. A young man of the M.O.M. came a crossed the chamber that held that very scroll of legend.

Over the time the scroll was written, the warning was to damage to read. The prophecies where still in tacked. And what he saw on the scroll was:

"Travelers of other lands shall protect ones of their blood."

"To become the one of the ultimate Magic, you must fine something as undying, unwavering, and everlasting as the Magic its self."

The man took the scroll to the ministry and gave it to the minister of magic. "Well, what do we have here?" Mr. Fudge said as he took the scroll. "Mr. Fudge, I think that is the scroll of the ancients." The young man said. "That is just a story, Percy" Fudge said with a little laugh as he opened the scroll. What he saw socked him; he dropped the scroll on his desks. "Percy your right, it is the forgot scroll."

"Well what should we do sir?"

"We must put in the hall of prophecies. Now go and put the scroll there. We need to keep it safe." Fudge said with his hand shacking.


	2. The Camping trip

1**Chap. 2 The Camping Trip**

Harry's house

The summer was horror able as always. Until Hedwig came flying thought the window. "Hey Hedwig, what do you have there?" Harry said in a solemn tone. Hedwig whistled in response. It was a lettle from Ron. Harry toke the letter, happy to get one.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hey bub! How you been? Well that a bad question. Anyway, my dad went somewhere and found 4 muggles that where going on a camping trip. He helped them and they asked if he would like to come and join them camping. They said that we could come to. Oh I almost forgot! Hermonie is over here and she's coming with us. Dad said it was ok to ask you if you want to join. Well I know you want to come, but you still have to ask. WMB soon._

_Your Friend,_

_Ron_

Well Harry has never been camping before. 'This should be fun', Harry thought to himself. "Ok, maybe they'll say yes. Just so they're rid of me for the summer. Or what's left of it." Now Harry was happy because he might get away from the Dursleys (a/n: I had to use the book just to spell the Dursleys name hahahahahahaaa!). Harry ran down the stares and into the kitchen. Which startled Vernon. "Good havens! What was that for?" Vernon in a mad and startled tone said.

"Oh sorry Uncle Vernon, sir" sorry and trying to use respect, so he could go on the camping trip. "Mmmm Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia. Can I go on a camping trip? I'll be gone the whole summer, or what's left of it." Harry asked hopefully. Vernon didn't answer right away; Petunia was the first to speak "Vernon let him go. It's one less month we have to deal with him. . ."

"Very well. But whomever you are camping with calls me or writes me a letter about you, you wont hear the end of it. Got that?" Vernon said glaring at Harry.

"I'll be good sir. Thank you." Harry was almost jumping for joy. He ran back up stares and wrought a note to Ron and Hermonie.

_Dear Ron and Hermonie,_

_Hey.I can come to the camping trip. Come and pick me up. Don't come by floo, use a car please, a normal car. I can't wait._

_You Friend,_

_Harry_

"Here Hedwig. Take this to Ron. Fly fast." Hedwig took the letter and flew out the window "Fly fast Hedwig, fly fast. . . "

It was late and Harry was tired. So there was nothing ales to do but sleep.

(A/N: for you that don't know this is Harry's 6th Year.)

Harry's Dream

_"Where am I? What is this place? What?" Harry asked himself. Looking around a dark study hall. People in black hooded clocks where around a table with perment all over it. "Fellow mages. We are here to read the stars and find that in which we seek." A mage with a golden strap said to the others. Harry stood there watching them. Later, "We have found it!" 'peck, peck, peck' "Ow!" Harry yelped._

End of dream

Hedwig was pecking Harry's face. "What? What happen? ………. It was a dream. Only a dream." Harry found himself back in his bed in his room. Hedwig had the letter from Ron.

_Dear Harry,_

_Great! My dad will come in the morning the day you get this._

_Ron_

"The Morning! But that's right n-"Harry didn't even finish his sentence and there was a knock on the front door. Vernon was at the door talk with Arthur. "Harry my boy. How are you?" Arthur was very happy for some resion. Ginny and Ron walked in. After them Hermonie came in and sat down on the couch and saw Harry on the stares. "Hello Harry. Sleep well?" Realizing that he was still in his pj's, Harry face turned red and he ran back to his room.

In ten minutes all of Harry school stuff and closes were in the cars. "Harry. I would like you to meet Jeff, Rachel, Dra-" "Draco!" Harry looked shocked at the site of a blonde headed boy. "His name is not Draco, It Drake." A girl corrected Harry. "Harry this is Relena." Hermonie introduced the girl. "Well we all better get going." Drake said stepping into the car. "Yeah, bye Dursleys." And they where off.

(A/N: ok that was a long one. Please read and review.)


	3. The Forsaken Forest

1**Chap. 3**

**The Forsaken Forest.**

(A/N: I know I made Vernon and Petunia act out of character. Them nice? SCAREY ! Hide me...The way to pronounce Drake is by saying Drake.)

It had been an hour now and Harry was writing in a book he had brought. He was putting in how the four muggles looked.

_"It's the first day of the trip. I'm having fun already. We are in the muggles cars. One is a car, an SUV, and a four door truck. Ron, Hermonie, and Me are in the SUV with Relena._

_ At first glance she looks like she was a clone of Hermonie. Her eyes are as green as mine. Now Jeff, he's an ok guy. He does look a lot like Diggery. I do miss him. I will make sure that Voldemort will pay for what he did! Rachael looks to be Cho Chang's sister. Well Drake, he looks too much like Draco Malfoy. I just hope he does not have the same hate for me._

_The twins are with Rachael and Jeff in the car. Ron's mum and dad are with Drake, Ginny is with them too._

_The truck and SUV are pulling U-hauls behind them. At one point in time I though I heard something hit the wall in the u-haul._

_Ron is asleep in the front seat, and Hermonie is reading her Charms book. I thought she was watching me a while ago. When I turned my head she put her nose back in the book. Huh? She's still on the same page? Ok so she was watching me, why?_

_Relena is listening to a CD called Fallen by Evanescence. Occasionally she'll turn on the radio._

_What I have been told we'll be there in two more hours. Rest stop, now I can stretch. Man I'm hungry."_

"Hey, are you guys hungry?" Relena asked in a tone like I know you are.

"What, yeah. I'm starving. " Ron's sleepy voice could be heard.

"He's back from La la land! I can't wait to get some breakfast." Hermonie exclaimed, nose still in book.

_"She's on that page still? Hermonie what going on with you?"_Harry saw Hermonie bookmark the page she was on when Harry looked over at her sometime ago.

They had stopped at a McDonald's for food. It took 15min. to get the food. Ron was a pig and got 2 pancakes combos. Fred and Gorge got the same thing (A/N: what else would you think). After awhile everyone was fed, all the cars were fueled, Harry asked Drake what is in the one u-haul the SUV is pulling.

"Well, we have the cross road bikes in that one. The other has all the camping stuff."

"What's the name of the forest?"

"Oh, Mmm I don't remember the name. I think Relena knows"

"Ok. I'll ask her later"

Harry went back to the SUV. He could see Hermonie reading. Ron wasn't in the car yet, he was in the restroom. Relena was talking to the twins. She looked over at Harry, smiled and waved at him. Harry waved back and sat in the car.

"Hey Harry. Get enough to eat?" Hermonie didn't even look up from her new spot in her book.

"What? Yeah I'm stuffed. How about you?"

"I'm stuffed too. So mmm what were you writing in that book?"

"Oh nothing really. Just how much fun I'm having."

Relena was walking back to the car. Everyone was getting back to the cars by now. Hermonie looked out the window and started to laugh at the sight of Ron and a trail of toilet paper following him.

"What's so funny Hermonie?" Relena had a confused look on her face until Hermonie pointed out the window. Harry couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Oi! What's so funny?" Ron asked

Relena was trying to stop laughing. All she could do was point at his foot. Ron looked down and saw the toilet paper. With a disgusted look on his face, he ran to the nearest trash can.

"Poor Ron. I kinda feel sorry for him." Hermonie final stopped laughing, well almost stopped.

"Yeah, poor guy. Oh I forgot to tell Jeff something, be right back. Hey Jeff!" Relena was running to Jeff.

"Hey Harry I have to tell you something." Hermonie started to whisper even that no one else was in the car.

"What is it Hermonie?"

"Well Relena and the others came by Ron's house before we came for you. I think Ron fancy Relena."

Harry looks at Ron then to Relena, and back to Hermonie

"Does Relena feel the same?"

"No, I don't think so. I don't think she knows."

Relena came back and sat down. Ron was back with out the toilet paper. Relena pull out and they were on the road again.

"Oh Relena!" Harry remembered his question

"What?"

"What's the name of the place you're going to?"

"Its called the Forsaken Forest."

Harry put the name in the book.

_"The Forsaken Forest. I wonder why its named that?"_

(A/N: Ok that was longer then the last one. 2 weeks to do that one. Ok to all that read you must review. Please.)


	4. Wooden Whispers

1**Chap. 4**

**Wooden whispers.**

It was late when they came to the gates of the forest. Ron was still fast asleep, Hermonie stop reading her book and was asleep as well. Her head would tilt from side to side, she would bring head back up and it falls over the other way. Her head finial came to rest on Harry's shoulder. A small grin formed on her face then faded. Harry put his head on her's.

Relena looked back at them in the mirror smiled and quietly whispered "Well their getting along quite nicely. Hopefully we don't come across what we're looking for."

Before he closed his eyes, he saw the sign on the forest gates.

"_**Do not enter**. This forest is **off limits **to all. The surrounding woods have **dangerous animals**."_

Harry couldn't stay awake any longer. His last though before falling to sleep was of Hermonie. _"I want this moment to last forever."_

When Hermonie finial awoke she found that she had fallen asleep on Harry. It wasn't even morning. The sun's gentle rays had yet to kiss the dewy grass. Hermonie could see four figures walking around putting stuff up. It was the four muggles. They had arrived late at night, she had been asleep.

"Huh? Where did this blanket come from?" Hermonie noticed that someone had covered her and Harry. A sudden sound made Hermonie jump. Harry woke up when she'd jumped. "Harry did you hear that?" The sound came again.

"What that? Its Ron snoring. What time is it?" Harry didn't want Hermonie to move from her stop.

"It's not even dawn yet." Hermonie got off of the car, and jump straight back in. "It's freezing out there."Hermonie had goose bumps up and down her arms.

"Here, take my jacket. I don't need it." Harry pulled off his jacket and put it around Hermonie.

"Thank you Harry." Hermonie blushed and stepped out of the car again. They sat down on two chairs by the fire Jeff had made.

The smells of the wet grass, smoking fire, and the delicious breakfast was intoxicating. Harry's mouth was watering.

"It should be ready soon." Relena's voice came from behind them, making them jump. "You two are jumpy this morning."

"If this place is called the forsaken forest for a reason, what made it forsaken?" Hermonie was curious to find that out.

"Well... where to start? It's called the forsaken because of the events that take place here. Animals of myth and magic, if you will." Relena had sat down and was staring into the fire. At the word magic, Harry and Hermonie gave each other a wary look.

"People kept disappearing in the forest. So its been banded to all people." Jeff had come back with more fire wood.

The twins were up and herd them talking. "Then why are we here?" Fred asked yawning.

Relena didn't want to answer. "Hey, go wake the others, foods done." she looked into the dark woods, almost warning anything that would be out there.

At first, it was quite, too quite. The food was sizzling on the grill. Ron was up and smelled the big breakfast. "Eggs and bacon. Hey are you making pancakes?" Ron was drooling(A/N: pig noise oink, here piggy).

" I you want pancakes, I'll makeem. Hand me that bowl." Jeff laughed when Ron tripped over an upturned root.

"You don't want Jeff's pancakes. They taste like chalk!" Rachael trying to pull the bowl out of Jeff's hands.

"Your's don't taste any better. They are like cardboard!" doing his best to keep the bowl.

Relena was in a transfixed stare into the unbidden woods. It was like it was calling her to come, but she remanded. Drake had the same look, not at the forest, but at Relena.

Harry nudged Hermonie and she saw it too. "She has seen something, right? She's tenses."

"Yeah. What do you think she sa-." Relena got up fast, everyone jumped. Drake got up as well. He went and got something out of the truck.

"Stay here with the others. Drake and I will take care of this." she took one step and a monster roared came for somewhere in the woods.

"Right! What do you think it is? Dragon, Hydra?" Jeff snap to attention like a soldier. Drake had what looked like armor on. He came close to Relena and said something, Hermonie could only hear a hiss. Drake took Relena's stop, she went for her armor.

They both walked into the forest. A thundering of roars came, it sound of half man and half beast.

CLIFFY!

(A/N: Oh scary what is in the forest, what will happen next? That is a tale for another chap... that wont come unless I get 5 review for this chap. :D )


	5. chappy 5 teaster Monsters and Magic

Hey peeps! Sorry it been so long for the chap. School, friends, and some writer's block . . . but now here's chap five. Oh yeah I'm not doing disclaimers, you already know I don't own Harry Potter. . . . . one more thing. You maybe get the chap in pieces. Sorry I'm trying to make it the best chap it can be.

Chap. 5: Monsters and Magic.

somewhere in the Forsaken Forest

Drake steps back to protect the fallen Relena. Their armor in pieces and was failing to protect them against the might of the mace. The massive beast stepped into the lit clearing, revealing a Minotaur with a spiked mace over its head.

"For a baby, you sure did grow." Drake joked trying to wake Relena. The Minotaur charged, swinging the mace down upon them.

Back at the camp

A sickening snap and a tree falling could be heard. Everyone but Jeff and Rachel looked worried. They kept themselves busy, making some drinks, getting fire wood, but they knew something that they didn't want any of the others to know. The twins would constantly use magic on little things, but Rachel nor Jeff seem to mind it.

Something came from the forest that could have made water freeze. A shrill cry, like knifes stabbing the heart. Then and only then did fear play across their face's . Rachel had dropped a bowl, it shattered when it hit the ground. Jeff dropped some fire wood and had moved to Rachel. Both of them staring in the direction of the cry.

Heavy foot steps came nearer. Silver light flashed as it came. What ever it was, it was carrying something in it's arms. As it draw nearer to the light of the fire, revealing Drake with Relena in his arms.

"What hap-" Arther asked, moving to them.

"She's fine. Nothing broken, I think..." Drake looked down at Relena's face with glazed eyes.

"Come on, lets put her down in the tent." Rachel led Drake into the tent. Ron jumped up. "Hey what can I do? Let me help." he started walking to the tent, but Harry pulled him back.

Drake laid Relena down on one of the beds in the tent. Then walked out before Rachel had the chance to shoo him out. Outside Drake wavered from side to side. He too had take a number of blows. Finally he sat down and leaned against a tree, taking something out his pocket. It was not much bigger then a baseball. Three blades made it look like it would fit in a triangle. Each blade had six smaller blades running off it. The smaller blades didn't match to the other legs. One set was like a lightening bolt, another was shaped like waves in the sea, and the last made it look like an arrow. What connected them was a small round space where something should go, but wasn't there. Drake handed it to Jeff, but before Jeff had a hand on it, Fred made it fly into a flower bush next to him.

"Fred you need to stop using magic here. You'll call all of the forsaken creatures to us." Jeff snapped angrily at Fred, picking up the item. "Magic attracts magic. So by doing all the small magic tricks you and your brother. . . " Jeff shot an angry look at George. "More of the possessed creatures will come here looking for that thing you just knocked into a bush."

"Chill Jeff, they don't know our rules and ways. I bet they don't know the old ways of thing here. . ." Drake let his voice trail off. "What do you make of it?"

"Yeah well. You think that they would teach em' that in Hogwarts. It looks to be a key of sorts." Jeff answered not watching what he had said.

"How in bloody hell do you know about hogwarts! Dad, you did say they were muggles, right?" Ron asked his father with a confused look on his face.

"As good a question as that is could you keep your voices down. Relena gunna need a lot of rest to get over this." Rachel stepped out of the tent with part of Relena's armor. Hermonie and Ginny came out of the tent with the rest of the armor. "What in the world could destroy a dragon scale armor? What were you fighting, a glom?"

"No, try a 12 foot Minotaur. And it was still a baby, I found that thing attached to its forehead. We think it's a key. What about you Rach?" Drake said trying to pull himself upright. 'I must have got hit more then I though.' he though to himself.

"well it mush be a key, but to what I don't know. hey it looks like something was here." Rachel examined it closely. "maybe there another key to make this one work."

"oi, back to what we were talking about. how do you know of hogwarts?" Ron wasn't to pleased with them forgetting what they had been talking about.

"well . . ." Rachel started. "we might as well tell them. we are what you call traveling sorcerers. We don't fellow the rules that you wizards set."

"So, that's how you knew about hogwarts and this place. You must know a lot more then what hogwarts teaches us." George pondered this.

"beleive me, for what we do, we have to know everything there is." Drake had manged to get up and walked over to the cars for something.

"this is the wrost i've seen them banged up. wounder what kind of power this little thing packs." Jeff was inspecting the object that drake had brought back with him.

"you wouldn't beleive me if i told you. ow sometimes i hate my job." Relena came out from the tent. with one eye open, she looked down at the small thing that was the cause of the baby's growth spurt. "i don't know how but that thing had to do something with the minotar behaveour."

" Relena, get back in there. i said you need sleep, i'm the doc in these group." Rachel just about had enough of Relena's 'do-whatever-she-feels-like' ways of things.

"yeah well try telling that to him." Relena gabs a finger back at the tent where a small tail of a beast could be seen.


	6. Going away, but coming back

1ITS OK! I'm deleting the story just so I can redo it. Its name will be Harry Potter and the Unknown Truth. See ya there!


End file.
